RuneScape
O RuneScape é um jogo em Java produzido pela empresa britânica Jagex Ltda e criado oficialmente em 1998, por Andrew Gower. O jogo possui mais de 200.000.000 (duzentos milhões) contas criadas, e foi reconhecido pelo Guinness como o MMORPG gratuito mais famoso do mundo. Andrew Gower foi o criador do DeviousMUD, precursor do RuneScape. Após ser reescrito e renomeado, a primeira versão do RuneScape foi lançada ao público em 2001, na forma de versão beta. Possuía uma versão gratuita e uma interface simples que era acessível à maioria dos navegadores de Internet. A história do RuneScape passa-se no universo fictício de Gielinor, que é dividido em vários reinos, regiões, cidades e vilas. Cada região oferece diferentes tipos de monstros, recursos e aventuras, também conhecidas como quests ''ou missões'', que desafiam o jogador. Diferentemente de outros MMORPG’s, não há uma história a ser seguida, apesar de haver toda uma história sobre o tempo anterior ao qual o jogador se situa. Os jogadores são representados por avatares customizáveis, cujas metas e objetivos são definidos pelos próprios jogadores. Estes podem lutar contra monstros ou até outros jogadores, engendrar em aventuras ou aumentar a experiência em quaisquer das habilidades disponíveis. Os jogadores podem interagir entre si através de conversa, trocas de itens, ou participando em mini jogos cooperativos ou competitivos. Apesar do RuneScape ser o MMORPG gratuito mais famoso do mundo, ele ainda permite que os usuários gratuitos, também chamados de F2P (Free to Play – Livre para Jogar), possam pagar uma assinatura que pode ir de 1 mês a 1 ano, e se tornar um usuário assinante, também conhecido como P2P (Pay to Play – Pague para Jogar). F2P e P2P também são utilizados como descritivos de conteúdo do jogo. Conteudo F2P é o conteúdo disponível também a tais usuários, assim como conteúdo P2P é o conteúdo disponível somente para membros. História e Desenvolvimento O DeviousMUD foi criado em 1998 por Andrew Gower. O jogo, que nunca foi disponibilizado ao público, utilizava gráficos isométricos. Gower então reescreveu completamente o jogo em 1999, porém sem melhorias nos gráficos. Essa versão foi lançada ao público como uma versão beta, por apenas uma semana, antes de ser removida. Gower, um estudante da Universidade de Cambridge, trabalhou, junto com seu irmão, Paul Gower, para reescrever o jogo. Os gráficos isométricos foram substituídos por uma mescla entre imagens 2D e 3D. O jogo, renomeado como RuneScape, foi lançado como uma versão beta ao público em 4 de Janeiro de 2001 cujo servidor ficava na casa de seus pais, em Nottingham. Em Dezembro de 2001, os irmãos Gower e Constant Tedder se uniram para formar a Jagex Ltda. para manter os aspectos comerciais de executar o RuneScape. Em 29 de Fevereiro de 2002, uma mensalidade opcional foi introduzida, permitindo acesso a novas regiões, novas aventuras e novos itens. A popularidade de RuneScape pode ser atribuída parcialmente a ser acessível a maior parte dos navegadores de internet, permitindo os jogadores acessarem o jogo de vários locais. Conforme RuneScape ganhou mais usuários, Jagex passou a planejar maiores mudanças. Os desenvolvedores reescreveram completamente o jogo para torná-lo completamente tridimensional, dando-lhe o nome de RuneScape 2. Uma versão beta foi lançada aos usuários assinantes em 1º de Dezembro de 2003, e a versão final foi lançada a público em 17 de Março de 2004. Ao ser lançado, RuneScape 2 foi renomeado para RuneScape, e o jogo original passou a ser chamado de RuneScape Classic. Em 12 de Janeiro de 2006, Jagex removeu mais de 5000 contas do RuneScape Classic devido a trapaças, e terminou o registro de novas contas. Apenas usuários assinantes que haviam jogado RuneScape Classic ao menos uma vez desde 3 de Agosto de 2005, e que haviam jogado uma vez a cada seis meses teriam acesso aos dois mundos remanescentes da versão clássica do jogo. Em 16 de maio de 2006, a Jagex melhorou o sistema do RuneScape, principalmente para permitir uma redução dos requisitos do jogo, permitindo expansões e melhorias sem aumentar o tempo de carregamento do jogo. O sistema foi melhorado novamente em 26 de Junho de 2007 para permitir a adição de conteúdo futuro. Em 1º de Julho de 2008, Jagex lançou uma versão beta do seu modo “Alta Definição” para usuários assinantes, sendo que a versão gratuita foi lançada duas semanas depois. Antes do lançamento, a Jagex já havia observado que iria lançar o modo Alta Definição na E3 de 2008. Em Fevereiro de 2009, um novo Diretor Executivo foi anunciado, Mark Gerhard. Em seu primeiro anúncio à comunidade, anunciou extensas mudanças no modo que a companhia iria gerir o jogo. Ele prometeu remover a visão da Jagex como uma “companhia fechada e secreta” e disse que irá aumentar a comunicação com os fansites, com os jogadores e focar mais na criação de conteúdo gratuito. Dois exemplos mais imediatos da sua nova política foram a remoção dos vídeos comerciais que eram exibidos antes do jogo iniciar, e uma série de perguntas e respostas com os jogadores. Servidores Os servidores do RuneScape estão localizados em 16 países: EUA, Canadá, Reino Unido, Holanda, Austrália, Finlândia, Suécia, França ,México, Brasil, Noruega, Irlanda, Bélgica, Dinamarca, Nova Zelândia e Índia. Existem mais de 160 servidores localizados nesses países, que são numerados e são chamados de mundos, tanto pela empresa quanto pelos jogadores. Os servidores são movidos ou adicionados conforme a demanda surge. Cada servidor de RuneScape permite a conexão de até 2000 jogadores, logo permitindo a conexão simultânea de 320.000 jogadores no RuneScape. Alguns servidores recebem nomes de atividades, que evocam ou requerem atividade em grupo, como atividades, permitindo a reunião de jogadores interessados em determinada atividade mais facilmente. Já para o RuneScape Classic, restam apenas dois servidores, localizados na Grã-Bretanha, permitindo um total de 2500 jogares simultâneos. Outros Idiomas Em 14 de fevereiro de 2007, a Jagex lançou uma versão beta alemã de livre tradução para o RuneScape. Existem atualmente 4 servidores alemães, localizados na Suécia e na Finlândia. Em 1º de Dezembro de 2008, a empresa anunciou a versão francesa do jogo, lançada dez dias depois. O Ex-Diretor Executivo da Jagex informou que planejavam se expandir para o Leste com o jogo, e alcançar o mercado do Leste Europeu e a Ásia. Disse também que RuneScape não serve para o Japão, mas serve para a Malasia, por exemplo, além de mencionar a Índia. No dia 24 de Abril de 2013 o RuneScape espanhol-latino americano foi lançado, sendo a quinta versão traduzida do jogo. O Jogo Novos jogadores começavam numa casa, a do Explorador Jack. Eram então ensinadas as funções básicas através das Tarefas, nas quais aprendem as habilidades F2P necessárias para serem bem sucedidos no mundo de RuneScape. Após esse “tutorial”, os jogadores podem conversar com tutores. Esses NPC’s (non-playable characters – Personagens controlados pelo computador) podem reabastecer o jogador com os itens necessários se for preciso e dar aos jogadores informações e dicas sobre as habilidades. Originalmente, quando o tutorial foi criado em 24 de Setembro de 2002, o jogo se inciava numa ilha separada do resto do mundo, chamada de Ilha do Tutorial, sendo que o jogador poderia acessar o mundo através da cidade de Lumbridge uma vez que terminasse o tutorial. Em 14 de Julho de 2008, um novo tutorial foi introduzido, que se passava já no mundo real, na cidade de Lumbridge. Foi temporariamente removido por haver algumas falhas na programação e no ano de 2011, foi substituído pelas Tarefas. A partir de 26 de Novembro de 2013, jogadores começam numa ilha chamada de Minerália, que inclui o seu próprio tutorial. Habilidades As 26 habilidades, ou skills, presentes no RuneScape permitem aos jogadores fazer várias atividades no jogo, permitindo interação com os NPC’s, com o ambiente e com outros jogadores. Os jogadores recebem pontos de experiência numa habilidade conforme a usam. Por exemplo, extrair um minério provê pontos de experiência na habilidade de Mineração. Quando um jogador alcança uma marca na quantidade de experiência, passa de nível, permitindo que novas ações sejam executadas. O total de níveis de um jogador reflete parcialmente sua experiência no jogo. Ao alcançar o nível mais alto possível (99) o jogador pode, a um certo custo, obter a Capa de Feito, indicando aos outros jogadores o feito que o jogador atingiu. As habilidades de Dungeon e Divinação podem ser aprendidas até o nível 120 por jogadores membros. Algumas habilidades, como cortar madeira e pescar, permitem ao jogador extrair recursos que podem ser processados em outros objetos, consumíveis ou utilizáveis em outras habilidades, como fabricação de flechas e culinária. Os itens podem ser vendidos a outros jogadores ou NPC’s para ganhar dinheiro. Outras habilidades permitem o jogador matar criaturas específicas, melhorar a agilidade, permitem a construção de casas próprias, e melhorar suas habilidades de combate, entre outros. Combate O RuneScape possui um sistema de combate em tempo real. O combate é um aspecto importante do jogo, permitindo jogadores obter items carregados por criaturas e monstros. Combate também é necessário para as aventuras. O nível de combate, que, diferentemente dos níveis de habilidade, pode passar de 100, reflete a habilidade de combate e o quão difícil pode ser derrotar a criatura ou jogador. Os níveis de combate para criaturas são definidos pelo próprio jogo, enquanto os níveis de combate dos jogadores são determinados aplicando-se uma fórmula em cinco (ou seis, para P2P das habilidades, relacionadas ao combate . A maior parte das armas do jogo é medieval, enquanto a outra parte é fictícia e/ou fantasiosa, cada uma tendo seus prós e contras. A partir da introdução da habilidade de invocação, os jogadores podem invocar outras criaturas para auxiliá-los em combate. O combate é subdividido em três categorias: Armas Brancas, Magia e Armas à Distância. Armas Brancas são armas como espadas, cimitarras e lanças. inlcui, mas não só, o lançamento de feitiços que causam dano às criaturas, e Armas à Distância inclui arco e flecha, facas, machados de lançamento, entre outros. Essas três categorias formam o chamado “triângulo de combate”, que explica as vantagens de uma categoria sobre a outra. Por exemplo, magia tem vantagem sobre armadura contra ataques com armas brancas. Diferentemente de outros MMORPG’s, RuneScape não obriga o jogador a escolher uma classe pré-determinada. Ele pode escolher o vértice do triângulo ao escolher qual armadura e arma irá utilizar em combate. Todas as criaturas, inclusive os jogadores morrem quando seus pontos de vida chegam a zero. Pontos de vida podem ser restaurados comendo ou de outras formas mais específicas. Criaturas mortas simplesmente desaparecem deixando o que carregavam no chão. Jogadores mortos deixam uma lápide, que pode durar de 30 segundos a 15 minutos, impedindo que outros jogadores peguem seus items. Se o jogador puder chegar no local antes da lápide se desfazer, ele pode demoli-la e reaver seus items. Outros jogadores podem ajudá-lo, e reparar a lápide para mantê-la inteira por mais tempo. Jogadores mais experientes podem abençoá-la, para dobrar o tempo fornecido. Ao morrer, os jogadores perdem todos menos os três melhores items (determinado pelo preço de mercado), enquanto o resto fica com a lápide . Este número pode tanto subir, através de uma habilidade, quanto descer através do que é conhecido por “skulling”, que será mencionado abaixo. Jogador versus jogador, também chamado de PvP (player vs. player) só ocorre em áreas determinadas, em minigames. Alguns minigames permitem que o jogador fique com os itens do oponente enquanto outros não. Antes de 2008, os jogadores que combatiam outros jogadores, Player Killers ou Pkers iam a uma área chamada Grande Vastidão ou Wilderness, que permitia o PvP, com um certo limite entre os níveis de combate entre os jogadores. No RuneScape Classic, PvP podia acontecer em qualquer lugar fora da cidade inicial de Lumbridge. Muitos Pkers criaram versões puras ou “pures” com os quais treinanvam apenas um vértice do triângulo, dando-lhes assim uma grande vantagem sobre o lado desvantajoso correspondente, assim como uma grande desvantagem sob o lado vantajoso. Porém em Dezembro de 2007 , a Wilderness foi removida para impedir a troca de item por dinheiro de verdade. Novas criaturas chamadas “revenants” tomaram o lugar do PvP para manter a apreensão e o medo dos jogadores de andar pela Wilderness, enquanto o PvP ficou restrito a determinados mundos (mencionados abaixo), além dos minigames já mencionados. Atualmente, a Terra Selvagem foi substituída por uma mescla entre o extinto Bounty Hunter e a antiga Terra Selvagem. O sistema de obtenção por pontos de Potencial de Drop ainda é o utilizado, porém conforme o potencial do jogador aumenta, aumenta também a chance do item obtido ser um dos itens que o oponente estava usando. O jogador também pode ter um alvo designado a ele. Se esse alvo for eliminado, o Potencial de Drop aumenta mais do que quando se elimina um jogador qualquer. Os níveis da Wilderness são utilizados para manter os níveis de combate dos jogadores mais próximos uns dos outros. Mundos PvP Em 15 de Agosto de 2008, Jagex anunciou a sua intenção de introduzir mundos especiais onde os jogadores podiam lutar em qualquer lugar de Gielinor. Para impedir a troca de items por dinheiro real, Jagex instaurou em 15 de Outubro de 2008 um sistema no qual os jogadores não ficam mais com os items do oponente, e sim, um prêmio determinando pela dificuldade e pelo nível de perigo local . Nos mundos PvP, apesar do combate poder ser em quaser qualquer lugar, há áreas seguras, como bancos e pontos de “re-spawn”. Há também uma imunidade temporária, de alguns segundos quando um jogador acaba de entrar no jogo ou acaba de usar algum transporte. Quando um jogador ataca outro, recebe a denominação “skulled”, na qual uma caveira permanece sobre o personangem. Isso indica que ao invés de três itens salvos na morte do jogador, nenhum item será salvo. Os itens ganhos através da eliminação de outros jogadores não é definida exclusivamente pelo o que o oponente está carregando. O item ganho é definido pelo valor total dos itens que o jogador estava arriscando, o valor total dos itens que o oponente estava arriscando, o tempo que os jogadores estiveram num mundo PvP, o tempo que os jogadores passaram em áreas frequentadas, denominadas "hot spots". Missões Leia o artigo relacionado: História do Runescape Missões ou quests são uma série de tarefas junto com uma história que os jogadores podem seguir e completar. Missões muitas vezes têm pré-requisitos como níveis mínimos em certas habilidades, outras missões concluídas, pontos de aventuras ou níveis de combate mínimos. Atualmente duas missões requerem o trabalho cooperativo de dois jogadores. As missões podem ser divididas em três categorias não oficiais. Iniciantes que agem como um tutorial mais avançado para jogadores novos, intermediárias, que são aventuras mais complexas, que já passam a exibir parte da história de RuneScape, e as avançadas, que são comumente relacionadas a items poderosos, habilidades úteis ou acesso a áreas novas. Há também uma categoria de aventura chamada “Missões Grão-mestre”. Essa categoria, com apenas uma missão, incluirá missões com altos pré-requisitos e excelentes recompensas para quem as completa, além de prover uma boa parte da história de RuneScape. As missões podem requerer que jogador mate criaturas de alto nível de combate, corram por Gielinor para atender pedidos de reis, ou até que salve a população de ameaças iminentes. Para cada conclusão de missão, o jogador recebe sua recompensa que pode ser desde itens, até experiência bônus, além de pontos de missão. Esses pontos de missão determinam quantas missões o jogador já terminou, e permitem após a coleção de todos os pontos de missão o jogador obter a Capa de Feito para aventuras, ou Quest Cape, que exibe para os outros jogadores que aquele jogador terminou todas as aventuras disponíveis. Como uma missão é lançada aproximadamente mensalmente, o jogador deve todo o mês engedrar nessa nova aventura para poder manter a capa. Interação Há muitos NPC’s em Gielinor. Alguns são vendedores de lojas, ou personagens de aventuras, logo não podem ser combatidos. No entanto, outros NPC’s são simples criaturas, que podem ser engajadas em combate. Criaturas podem variar desde simples vacas, galinhas, ratos e aranhas até as mais poderosas e perigosas como dragões, demônios e elementais. Cada criatura tem defesas e vulnerabilidades, que devem ser exploradas pelo jogador. As criaturas em si podem ser agressivas ou não, sendo que aquelas atacam o jogador sem nenhum incentivo,, enquanto estas só atacam após atacadas. Apesar disso, para qualquer criatura, após o jogador permanecer na área por dez a quinze minutos, as criaturas se “acostumam” com o jogador e passam a ser não agressivas. As criaturas agressivas não atacam jogadores com um nível de combate muito superior à delas "How to use the Bestiary" Tip. It, 22 March 2007. Retrieved 23 March 2007.. RuneScape também conta com vários mini-jogos independentes, apesar da maioria ser exclusiva aos usuários assinantes. Esses mini-jogos ou mini-games ocorrem em áreas especificas, e muitas vezes requerem habilidades específicas ou trabalho em conjunto com outros jogadores . Eventos Randômicos Eventos randômicos são curtas distrações que ocorrem durante o jogo, que acabam por requerer uma resposta do jogador . Foram introduzidos para impedir os jogadores de utilizarem programas automáticos, conhecidos como macros, bots, ou autoers . Alguns eventos requerem o jogador a clicar numa pessoa, ou dar alguns passos para longe da área onde se localiza. Para os jogadores que não respondem ao evento, uma punição é dada, sob a forma de um teletransporte para longe de onde o jogador se localiza, ou uma criatura, muitas vezes muito difícil de matar pode causar dano ao jogador. Para compensar esse aborrecimento, os eventos muitas vezes contam com recompensas pela resposta do jogador como dinheiro ou itens. Em 27 de Março de 2008, Jagex afirmou que irá reavaliar o sistema de eventos randômicos, pois disse que a ameaça de bots e macros foi bastante reduzida . Em 2 de Fevereiro de 2009, houve o anúncio de que os eventos seriam modificados ou até mesmo removidos. A probabilidade dos eventos ocorrerem também dependeria do total de níveis do jogador e a freqüência com que o jogador responde aos eventos corretamente . No dia 25 de Fevereiro, a Jagex lançou uma atualização na qual removia uma grande parte dos eventos randômicos e reformulava outros. . Economia A economia no RuneScape é baseada em itens. Recursos extraídos, são refinados e vendidos a outros jogadores, ou lojas. Produtos consumíveis, como poções, comidas e runas de magia são utilizadas pelos jogadores em combate, aventuras e outras habilidades. Matar criaturas pelos itens que deixa para trás também traz dinheiro. Em Janeiro de 2008, com a instituição da bolsa de valores do Grand Exchange, os jogadores passaram a executar o que se chama de “merchanting”, no qual o jogador tende a acompanhar as mudanças no mercado do RuneScape e tenta tirar proveito disso, vendendo durante a demanda e comprando durante a oferta . Antes do Grand Exchange, inflação e deflação causaram muita instabilidade na economia do jogo. Inflação era causada pelos macros que jorravam recursos facilmente obtidos no mercado, diminuindo seu preço absurdamente, enquanto deflação era causado pelos itens mais caros como armaduras, pois seu valor subia com a introdução de items melhores e mais baratos. Normalmente, os preços de itens recentes no jogo eram estabelecidos na casa das dezenas de milhões, diminuindo para alguns milhoes ou centenas de milhares em algumas horas ou dias. Por outro lado, items agora dados como raros, na época em que foram lançados não passavam das centenas, hoje valendo fortunas Prices for blue partyhats at hundreds of millions of coins, retrieved from the Grand Exchange Database. Retrieved on 6-12-08.. Sistema de Conversa O sistema de conversa do RuneScape permite jogadores interagirem entre si com mais facilidade e mais diretamente. Jogadores podem conversar entre si em diferentes mundos através da mensagem privada e pela conversa de clã . A conversa pública permite que se converse com outras pessoas até uma determinada distância, tanto pela fala aparecendo sobre o personagem quanto na caixa de mensagens. A mensagem privada permite o envio de mensagem a uma pessoa apenas, indepentente da distância. A conversa de clã permite que várias pessoas entrem numa sala de chat na qual todos podem conversar livremente . Todos os sistemas de conversação têm censores que impedem a transmissão de abusos verbais ou palavras chulas. O censor substitui a palavra ou parte da palavra que achar chula por asteriscos (*). Se um jogador utilizar caracteres não convencionais para burlar o censor, poderá ser relatado à Jagex como infrator das regras. Se um jogador é condenado a infrator de regras, pode receber como punição desde um “mute” no qual ele apenas pode usar o QuickChat, descrito abaixo, ou até mesmo um ban temporário no qual o jogador fica impedido de acessar sua conta por um determinado tempo. Em outros casos, se o jogador não se enquadra na categora de infrator, o jogador ofendido pode adicionar o ofensor à sua lista de ignorados , o que impede que as frases ditas pela pessoa ignorara apareçam para o jogador. O sistema “QuickChat” ou conversa rápida, permite que o jogador use frases pré-programadas para conversar, muitas vezes úteis na hora de falar níveis de habilidades, entre outras. No entanto o QuickChat pode ser utilizado também como punição a infratores “mutados”. Estes não podem conversar livremente, apenas utilizar o QuickChat. O QuickChat também é uma ferramenta de controle parental , no qual os jogadores abaixo de 13 anos não podem escrever qualquer frase, para a própria segurança dele, até seu aniversário de 13 anos. O QuickChat para menores de idade pode ser removido ao consenso dos pais. Além disso, há servidores onde apenas o QuickChat é utilizável , praticamente eliminando assim a possibilidade do jovem tem contato com palavras chulas. Gráficos RuneScape pode ser executado com gráficos de baixa ou alta qualidade. O modo de alta qualidade adiciona texturas às superfícies, enquanto o modo baixa qualidade permite uma performance melhor nos computadores mais antigos. Houve uma grande mudança nos gráficos em 16 de Maio de 2006, quando, após a melhoria do sistema do jogo, houve uma melhoria nos graficos também. A mudança foi gradual, começando em Fevereiro de 2005, aumentando o passo em Maio de 2006, após a melhoria. Em 2008, a maior parte do conteúdo F2P já havia recebido melhorias, além de certas áreas P2P e alguns NPC’s. Em 1º de Julho de 2008, Jagex lançou a versão tela cheia do jogo, junto com as texturas avançadas e sombras dinâmicas, além de um nível de detalhe cada vez maior . Durante as duas primeiras semanas de Julho, essa versão era beta e disponível apenas aos usuários assinantes. Em 14 de Julho, a versão HD (High Definition ou High Detail) foi lançada oficialmente para todos os usuários . Era a primeira vez que RuneScape utilizava renderização por hardware, utilizando o OpenGL do Java para o processo. Para que computadores antigos ainda pudessem rodar o jogo, foram criadas duas versões. “RuneScape”, que combina gráficos de alta definição e baixa definição, e “RuneScape HD”, que exibe apenas gráficos de álta definição . RuneScape permite a customização do personagem. Diferentemente de outros MMORPG’s, os jogadores são sempre humanos. Porém o sexo, e uma variedade de roupas e cortes de cabelo podem ser escolhidos e combinados à vontade . A aparência é ainda mais customizável ao se equipar itens de vestuário encontrados no jogo. Em determinadas situações, ojogador pode ser transformar em objetos, plantas ou animais. Algumas vezes, esses transmorfos podem permitir o jogador evitar efeitos negativos ou acessar áreas inacessíveis a seres humanos, porém restringem as ações que o jogador pode tomar. Os jogadores podem expressas emoções através de “emotes”, algumas delas desbloqueadas após eventos randômicos, aventuras ou mini-quests . Som RuneScape possui sons, música, efeitos sonoros e sons de ambiente por toda Gielinor. A música é composta de modo a definir as culturas locais e os lugares que o jogador pode ter acesso. Todas as músicas do jogo são compostas em MIDI, no entanto, utilizam um banco de sons provido pela própria companhia, que é baixada conforme o jogo é carregado. Cada música é desbloqueada conforme o jogador passa por determinadas áreas. Outros sons como o “splash” de uma jaula de lagosta sendo mergulhada, pios de pássaros e batidas de martelo contra bigornas são também geradas por MIDI. Comunidade Jagex provê um fórum oficial no site do RuneScape. Nesses forums, os membros assinantes podem participar em discussões sobre o jogo, jogar jogos criados nos fórums, fazer propaganda de venda/compra de itens, e até enviar sugestões aos moderadores da Jagex. Os membros gratuitos podem apenas ler os fórums. A partir do dia 9 de Abril de 2009, os membros gratuitos com mais de 12 milhoes e meio de pontos de experiência total ganham acesso aos fóruns com todas as permissões de membros pagantes. No entanto, os fórums são extremamente limitados. Usuários não podem definir um perfil, imagens, cores de texto, qualquer tipo de formatação de texto é restrita aos moderadores da Jagex, além de links e palavras censuradas. Além disso, um tópico é automaticamente removido após passar da 50ª página, carinhosamente chamada pela comunidade dos jogadores e pelos prórpios moderadores Jagex de “Monstro da página 51”. Esse “monstro” pode ser evitado pelo que se chama de “bump”, que consiste em mover o tópico para a primeira linha da primeira página novamente. Jogadores podem enviar e-mails para qualquer personagem NPC no jogo. As mensagens selecionadas são exibidas numa publicação mensal chamada “Postbag from Hedge”, criado em 26 de Setembro de 2005. Além disso, os usuários podem enviar fotos, desenhos e pinturas relacionadas ao jogo, que são dispostas na seção de Mídia no site . Toda Páscoa, Dia das Bruxas, Dia de Ação de Graças e Natal, Jagex inicia um evento e uma aventura comemorativas do feriado. A aventura normalmente é P2P, mas durante o período do feriado, ela se torna temporariamente F2P. O evento dura apenas o feriado, e desaparece após o término das festividades. Jogadores que completam eventos ou aventuras comemorativas recebem emotes ou itens comemorativos. Até o Natal de 2002, os prêmios podiam ser vendidos, porém Jagex aboliu prêmios comerciáveis pois arruinavam o objetivo do item, que era comemorar e demonstrar há quanto tempo um jogador está na comunidade RuneScape. Muitos fansites de RuneScape foram criados, porém (até agora) nenhum recebeu suporte direto da Jagex, nem por ela foi reconhecido. Apesar de nos primórdios de RuneScape o site oficial listasse links para página famosas e reconhecidas, este não é mais o caso . Para prover os jogadores um site com informações sobre o sistema do jogo, ajudas nas aventuras e regras e dicas, foi criado a Base de Conhecimento , que oferece tais informações. Por razões de segurança Jagex desencoraja discussão desses fansites no jogo ou nos fóruns oficiais, e uma regra especificamente proíbe a divulgação de endereços da web . Um grande fansite já criticou Jagex por não reconhecer as contribuições dos fansites ao conteúdo do jogo . No entanto, nos anúncios de 2009 , Jagex prometeu reatar seus laços com os fansites. Regras e Trapaças Jagex instituiu regras de conduta para os jogadores, como contra ofensas verbais, aproveitamento de bugs e tentativa de extorsão . Para reforçar as regras, Jagex conta com três tipos de moderadores. Moderadores da Jagex, que são empregados da empresa, que tanto no jogo quanto nos fórums são reconhecidos pela coroa dourada, PMods, ou Jogadores Moderadores, que são jogadores escolhidos a dedo pela Jagex para ajudá-los a manter a ordem no jogo, reconhecidos no jogo pela coroa prateada, e FMods, ou moderadores de forum, que são jogadores escolhidos pela Jagex para ajudá-los a manter a ordem nos fórums, reconhecidos pelo post verde. É estritamente proibido de um PMod revelar sua posição nos fórums assim como um FMod revelar sua posição no jogo. PMods podem instituir um “mute” em qualquer jogador por até 48 horas, sendo que sua decisão será avaliada posteriormente por uma JMod. Todos os relatórios de infração de regras enviados por eles são tomados como prioritários aos enviados pelos jogadores normais. Já os FMods podem trancar, remover, renomear e esconder posts. Qualquer jogador pode enviar um relatório de infração de regra, porém o mal uso dessa ferramenta acata reprimendas ao jogador "AutoRune history". Retrieved 30 May 2007."Bots and real-world trading" (1 May 2007). RuneScape Customer Support News. Retrieved 30 May 2007.. Recepção RuneScape foi aclamado pelas sua disponibilidade gratuita. JustRPG resumiu o jogo como “Basicamente, o jogo RuneScape é viciante e divertido. Apesar dos gráficos não serem perfeitos, para um jogo java eles não são ruins. As habilidades são variadas, a comunidade é OK, e pode tomar seu tempo se não tomar cuidado” dando-o uma nota de 83% . O Yahoo! Buzz Log diz que “apesar de são acolher os olhos de quem joga outros RPG’s como World of Warcraft, City of Heroes ou EverQuest, RuneScape é um modo bem melhor de passar o tempo do que encher células no Excel.” PC Games UK disses em Dezembro de 2003 que “apesar dos tradicionais valores RPG como aventura, extermínio de monstros e desenvolvimento de personagem” não “causar medo nos grandões com suas botas +2 Número de Assinantes”, não há problema pois “o jogo é acessível por qualquer navegador de Internet” e ainda possui “uma versão gratuita que permite e chama o jogador a se tornar assinante”, e ainda o descreve como “um sucesso esperado”. Em 2008, Developermag.com disse que as mudanças recentes que a Jagex impôs para impedir o uso de dinheiro real resultou numa “onda de criticismos dos usuários, apesar do crescimento estar voltando novamente”. A análise diz que o chamariz do RuneScape está na sua acessibilidade (tanto financeria quanto técnica). Atingiu o mercado dos jogadores que não estão dispostos a pagar taxas exuberantes em PC’s de primeira qualidade, para jogar os jogos recentes que exigem demais do processador. O sistema do jogo é análogo aos sistemas utilizados pelos RPG’s e MMORPG’s mais distribuidos e conhecidos. O Livro Guiness Mundial dos Recordes reconheceu RuneScape como o MMORPG gratuito mais popular do mundo, pela segunda vez seguida. Na convenção jogos de 2008 de Leipzig, Jagex recebeu um certificado para comemorar o feito. No entanto, aspectos do RuneScape foram recebidos negativamente pelos usuários do RuneScape. No fim de 2007, a remoção do PvP e da troca livre, em razão da troca de itens por dinheiro real, deixou muitos jogadores bravos, levando-os a multirões nos fórums e revoltas no jogo. Jagex emitiu uma nota dizendo que a decisão foi dura e que a remoção desses conteúdos seria compensada por novos conteúdos, pedindo paciência aos usuários A Word About Our Updates, Runescape Customer Support News. Após essas mudanças, o número de assinaturas caiu em 60000, porém não foi informado quantos desses foram contas removidas por infringirem as regras de troca de item por dinheiro real. Por último, comentadores criticaram a comunidade do jogo RuneScape por não ser amigável com os novos jogadores, enquanto as comunidades dos fansites eram muito mais acolhedoras. Mapa [[Ficheiro:Mapa_RuneScape.png|center|650px|Mapa de RuneScape]] thumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Trailers Ligações externas Páginas oficiais: * [http://www.runescape.com RuneScape] – Site oficial do RuneScape * [http://www.runescape.com/l=1/ RuneScape German] – Site oficial da versão em alemão do RuneScape * [http://www.runescape.com/l=2/ Runescape French] - Site oficial da versão em francês do Runescape * [http://www.runescape.nl Runescape Dutch] - Versão de teste em holandês do Runescape * Jagex site – Site oficial da Jagex ; Fansites * RuneHQ * RuneTips * Zybez Runescape Help Ver também *História do RuneScape en:RuneScape Categoria:Jagex